Lin Feng
Lin Feng is the protagonist of Peerless Martial God (PMG). He is a former member of Lin Clan and a member of Yun Hai Sect. He studied in Celestial Academy.Later he went to eight desolate area and became young master of sword pavilion.He has the legacy inheritance of Emperor Yu. History Reincarnated from the modern era after a girl and a boy swindled him in his past life and sent him in prison for 8-10 years, on a rainy day, Lin Feng consciousness merged with the cultivator Lin Feng and become one in body and soul, in fact, both souls are mixed together, having memories of his new body, this was after the culivator Lin Feng got beaten half to death by is cousin. He is around 15 years old at the start of the story. Story Cultivation Techniques ''' '''Nine Heavenly Waves (Attack/Defence) Eight Strikes of Desolation '''(Attack) '''Sword of Nirvana (Attack) Sword Unsheathing (Attack) Moonlight Feather (Agility) Roaring Thunder (Attack) Deadly Cross Shadow '(Attack) '''Sword of Rising Sun '(Attack Created by Lin Feng) 'Sword of Scorching Sun '(Attack Created by Lin Feng) '''Sword of the Setting Sun (Attack Created by Lin Feng Chapter 229) Surplus Souls '''(Soul) Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, Lin Feng had to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practicing cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. '''Equipment Flexible Sword (former) Long sword Jar of Profound Medince Saint Armament Martial Spirits '''Snake Spirit: '''As of chapter 92 has only been recently awakened and can eat/absorb other beast and grant Lin Feng their incarnations in the form of extra martial spirits. '''Celestial Spirit: '''First layer turns Lin Fengs eyes into emotionless pits that resemble "black holes(s)." To Ling Feng when he releases this Martial Spirit, the world becomes surrounded in darkness and he becomes aware of everything in his surrounding. In Chapter 92 Lin Feng claims “My Celestial Spirit enables me to release a special cloaking Qi and the illusionary demon makes my opponents suffer of hallucinations." The Second layer Releases a book to Lin Feng(?), and his eyes, which would up until now only look as black holes, now have a white light to them and Lin Feng Can paralyse the people who look at his eyes directly.(needs confirmation might be a reflection attack)|} Category:Main Characters|}